1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a remote control vehicle with UV sterilizer. More particularly, the invention relates to a remotely controlled ultraviolet radiation disinfecting cart which may be used in the air conduits of offices, labs, wards, factories, etc. to disinfect and which may move freely in such air conduits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, bacteria and microorganisms would grow in the air conduits of an air conditioning system after a period of use. Hence, these bacteria and microorganisms may flow out of the conduits and endanger the health of the relevant people and negatively affect the quality of the product therein.
Conventionally, a mobile structure with a vacuum cleaner was utilized so as to carry out vacuum cleaning in the air conduits; though it may reach every part of a conduit, it can not eliminate the bacteria in the conduits. Therefore, an ultraviolet radiation lamp was developed; however, such lamp was disposed at a fixed location within a conduit and hence its ultraviolet radiation can not reach every part of a conduit and other conduits.
Whence, the traditional devices have disadvantages and need to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages, the inventor has put in many years of effort in the subject and has come up with the remotely controlled ultraviolet radiation disinfecting cart of the present invention.